


you got me so high

by mischiefmanaged95



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 100th Birthday, Adorable Steve Rogers, Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Beefy Bucky, Birthday Sex, Blushing Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Big Birthday Bash, Bucky Barnes Feels, Cock Warming, Collars, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Sex, Endearments, Explicit Sexual Content, Feeding Kink, Fluff and Smut, Hand Feeding, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Protective Bucky Barnes, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shy Steve Rogers, Size Kink, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10215794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/pseuds/mischiefmanaged95
Summary: Steve hadn’t known pleasure like this.Being fed and looked after so well, being doted on and loved like this. It almost brings him to tears, sometimes it does. Sometimes, with the love that Bucky gives him, he can’t handle it. It’s always so much and so good and he just melts for it. Makes those little whimpers Bucky loves to hear. Clings onto him like he might shake apart, begs for Bucky to stay in him, to keep him safe and warm. He loves it, he loves the feeling of Bucky’s cock inside him, the feeling of Bucky’s fingers and tongue. The way he opens him up so sweetly, takes his time and makes him see stars.He’s never felt love this.Never felt so good, so high.____Happy Birthday Bucky Barnes! <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Um, yeah so birthday sex with a lot of dom/sub and multiple orgasms. 
> 
> I don't even know.
> 
> Also, seen as both Bucky and Steve have had the serum (even if Bucky's is different - they're both super soldiers), the serums takes care of their health, so they don't need to use condoms as they're always in fighting health and are unable to get ill. Aside from in ABO, where they do, if they're not planning for children. And if not, Steve's on the pill, though of course, that can fail too. 
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction, so please remember to stay protected, have check ups and practice safe sex! While it is your body and you can choose to do whatever you want with it, protecting yourself should always come first.

Steve hadn’t known pleasure like this.

Being fed and looked after so well, being doted on and loved like this. It almost brings him to tears, sometimes it does. Sometimes, with the love that Bucky gives him, he can’t handle it. It’s always so much and so good and he just melts for it. Makes those little whimpers Bucky loves to hear. Clings onto him like he might shake apart, begs for Bucky to _stay_ _in_ him, to keep him safe and warm. He loves it, he loves the feeling of Bucky’s cock inside him, the feeling of Bucky’s fingers and tongue. The way he opens him up so sweetly, takes his time and makes him see stars.

He’s never felt love this.

Never felt so good, so high. He sees white, falls into that golden warmth, forgets himself. Forgets all of his responsibilities because he’s safe, he’s in Bucky’s arms and he knows Bucky will look after him. Always does. It’s Bucky’s birthday and Steve had baked him a cake (with Wanda’s help because otherwise he’d make a mess) and bought him a new jacket and had a collection of classic books delivered, which also included a few of Bucky’s favourite sci-fi novels. And yet, all Bucky wanted (as much as he appreciated the food and the drinks and the party and fireworks, and all of his friends around, with their presents and smiles), was _Steve_.

That’s why, once all was said and done, he and Steve melted into each other’s arms, lying down in bed, kissing like their lives depended on it. All Bucky had wanted was to make love to Steve. And so, he did. Opening him up, kissing him open, tasting his baby’s whines, the sounds he made when he came, licking and nibbling on those perfect nipples, leaving bite marks in flushed skin for the whole world to see. Possessive hands on Steve’s hips, legs hitched high, growling voice in Steve’s ear, telling him how much he loved him, how much of a good boy he was, doing all of that for Bucky, praise after praise. It goes on for what seems like _hours_ and by the end, Steve’s whimpering and sobbing, he’s come so much and yet still wants more.

He’s full of Bucky’s come, still stuffed full of his cock and he whines, clenching around him, wanting Bucky to make love to him again. “Shh, shhh,” Bucky whispers, kissing Steve’s slack mouth, “that’s enough now. You’ve been so good, sweetheart. So, so, good for me, baby doll.”

And Steve jerks his hips, come dribbling out of his spent cock. He sobs into Bucky’s mouth and digs his nails into Bucky’s back, adding to the scratch marks there. He’s so high, he hardly knows up from down. He’s floating, far away. The only thing he knows is the touch of Bucky’s kiss and the throbbing between his legs and the melting of his heart. All he sees is blue eyes and sunlight. He only knows this pleasure. And he wants it all the time. Wants it when he wakes up, when he goes to sleep. He’s spoilt. Bucky gives him whatever he wants, buys him all the pretty things. And even if Steve says it’s too much, Bucky refuses to buy him anything less. He’ll just buy him _more_.

“Baby,” Bucky growls, cupping Steve’s face, “look at me, doll.” Steve lifts his hazy eyes to Bucky’s and smiles that dopey smile, all light and bright in the dim lighting of their bedroom.

“You all right, sweetheart?” Bucky asks, kissing Steve’s nose, “nothin’ hurts? Wasn’t too much?” Steve shakes his head and claws at Bucky’s arms; he’s trying to say something.

“It’s okay baby boy, it’s okay, you’re okay,” Bucky leans down and kisses him again.

“I…love you,” Steve finally slurs and whimpers into Bucky’s mouth, hips jerking as he comes again. “Oh, _oh_!” he mewls and his back arches, sobbing now through another intense orgasm. He is so sensitive, so damn sensitive and his refractory period, in fact both of theirs, is amazingly small.

“I love you too, sweet thing,” Bucky croons, kissing away the tears by Steve’s eyes, “I love you so much, Stevie.”

And Steve just sobs again and blushes into Bucky’s shoulder.

*

Bucky gets them into the living room. He sits down on the sofa (it needs cleaning anyway), still naked with a wriggling Steve on his lap. He’s moaning again now, coming between them over and _over_. It’s never ending, he can’t control it. It’s like…like his prostate is just constantly being stimulated and he can’t bring himself to stop. He loves it. Bucky’s come a few more times filling Steve up so much so that he’s _leaking_ all down his thighs. But Steve, Steve just can’t stop. He doesn’t want it to stop. _Ever_.

“Baby doll,” Bucky whispers and kisses Steve’s forehead, “I’m gonna feed you now, okay? And if you’re a good boy, I’ll let you suck me, all right?”

Steve nods and jerks in Bucky’s arms, happily moving on Bucky’s cock. Bucky held up a grape for Steve to eat. It went like this back and forth, Bucky fed him strawberries, grapes, some slices of an orange and nibbles of chocolate. All while Steve makes happy noises, smiling so sweetly and accepting the gulps of water Bucky gives him when he held the bottle up to his lips.

“Good boy,” Bucky growls, rubbing Steve’s warm belly, full of his food, “you’re such a good boy.” He kisses Steve then, has to, when Steve’s looking at him with that look that means Bucky is his _entire_ _world_. He always is.

 _God_ , Bucky thinks, he’s completely gone for his boy. He loves seeing his boy so happy, full tummy and ass full of his come, makes his brain fuzzy. Can’t help it. He’s a possessive man but Steve loves it. Loves being treated like this, so lovingly. Loves being held and looked after and fed.

“My good little boy,” Bucky growls again, possessive and deep. He wraps his flesh hand around the collar on his boy’s throat and flexes his hips up, just to hear Stevie’s precious little mewls and the slackness of his mouth.

“Perfect little boy,” Bucky croons, kissing Steve’s cheeks, his jaw, his throat, just over the collar on his neck that Bucky bought him when they started this whole thing, “little angel you are, I tell you.” Steve’s just the right size, lithe and form fitting, compact little waist and hips, all that muscle into his agile shape, while Bucky was large.

Not that Steve wasn’t. He was. It’s just, Bucky’s bigger. Thicker, broader. He takes up more space and Steve loves it. Loves how strong Bucky is. How he can pick Steve up and pin him to their bed. He might be the same height and the world might think Captain America would never be a sub, but he is and he loves every minute of it.

Steve swallows another bite of the strawberry Bucky’s feeding him and Bucky kisses his lips, licking in to taste the fruits, “you feel so good baby. Lookin’ so pretty sat on my cock, you feel good, sweetheart?”

Steve blushes and ducks his head but nods all the same.

Bucky chuckles, kissing Steve’s sweaty hair, “you like me keepin’ you full? Like keepin’ my cock all warm?” Steve lets out that high pitched whine of his and comes between them again. “Little cock’s all spent, doll face,” Bucky coos, playing with the head of Steve’s cock when he moans.

And Steve, he’s not little. But he’s smaller than Bucky. Bucky’s cock has always been thick and large. Steve practically salivates for it. “You like bein’ my pretty boy, don’t ya?” Bucky says softly, “my pretty, pretty, sweet boy.”

He wraps his free hand around Steve’s neck and thrusts up once, grunting when he comes into that slick, messy, wet heat, “you’re _mine_. Nobody else’s, isn’t that, right?”

Steve nods, gasping into Bucky’s mouth as he comes again, unable to help himself. It’s constant tonight, it’s something that doesn’t want to stop. “You feel full baby?” Bucky asks, nipping Steve’s earlobe.

Steve doesn’t know if he’s asking about his ass or his belly. Doesn’t matter, the answers the same.

_“Yes, sir.”_

*

Later, when they’ve showered and cleaned up, Bucky’s changed the bedsheets, opened the windows, changed the pillow and seat cases on the sofa and cleared up the kitchen, they settle down in Bucky’s clothes (of course) and watch films until Steve nods off. He’s wrapped up in Bucky’s arms and their blankets, content and still floating a little.

“I love you,” he whispers, open mouth against Bucky’s throat, “happy birthday.”

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Bucky grins and kisses Steve’s slack mouth, tracing his lover’s collar delicately with his metal fingers.

“I love you too, darlin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> *runs away*


End file.
